PJO and HOO One shots
by KathFiction
Summary: Some one shots about the characters of The Percy Jackson and the Olympians series and the Heroes of Olympus series. Hope you enjoy them! *Warning, may contain spoilers for both series*
1. Someday Leo

**Authors Note: Hey there. Decided I would write some one shots so... here you go. Ta-Da! Here's the first one. It's about Leo when he had left the island of Ogygia. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus characters (You guys know that though)**

* * *

Someday Leo.

Leo lay on his bed in his room aboard the Argo II. His eyes were closed so if anyone walked in they would think he was asleep, although since everyone else was probably asleep he doubted he would be disturbed. Really, he was just thinking. Since leaving the island of Ogygia he had spent a lot of time alone.

He sighed as he thought of the island. The beautiful gardens, the beach where the raft floated, the invisible servants who brought meals and drinks to the table and of course he thought of Calypso. He smiled as he thought of her dark almond eyes looking down at him with frustration; her long cinnamon coloured hair swaying in the gentle breeze. That was when he had broken her table and she was demanding that the Gods take him back. The memory made him grin.

He also remembered swearing on the River Styx that he would return to her, however long he had to search for (even if it took him forever). However, with Percy and Annabeth gone and Nico leading them to the Doors of Death he couldn't search for the sighed and decided to go and see Festus to take his mind off things. He opened the door as silently as he could. It was early in the morning and he didn't want to wake anyone up. The door closed behind him with a quiet creak and he went up onto the deck.

The sun was just beginning to rise. He looked over the side of the ship, seeing fluffy white clouds and the occasional few birds. Further below he saw the sea. He had always wondered what would happen if they went past an airplane. He grinned to himself as he thought of the mortals gawking out of the tiny windows staring at a giant ship randomly floating through the sky and walked to the front of the ship where he found Festus.

"Hey Festus" He whispered placing his hand on the dragons metal head. Clicking sounds came from the figurehead and Leo understood. He laughed. "How many times do I have to say I missed you too before you believe me, I wish you had been on the island with me, I'm sure Calypso would have loved you" He said.

He started thinking of Calypso again and found himself absent-mindedly tapping 'I love you' In Morse code on Festus. He stopped-making his hand into a fist and stood looking straight ahead to see if there was any sign of their destination on the horizon. "What are you doing awake this early?" Leo heard someone say above him.

He jumped out of his skin and looked up, his heart racing. He saw Nico looking down on him from the mast. "Oh my Gods dude, you gave me a heart attack" Leo answered still trying to slow his heart rate. Nico smiled a little but it faded as fast as it came. "Going to answer my question?" He asked.

Leo sighed "Couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to come and see Festus" He answered. Nico nodded and looked forward again. Leo felt awkward leaving it at that so he asked "What about you?" Nico didn't answer for a few minutes making Leo think he had fallen asleep.

Eventually he said "I couldn't sleep, been up here all night. Also I need to make sure we're going in the right direction to get to Epirus". There was something Nico wasn't telling him but Leo stayed quiet. Since Percy and Annabeth had fallen into the pit that led to Tartarus Nico had acted strange. Not that he hadn't always been strange, but he had been mostly avoiding the rest of them on board the Argo II.

"Who's Calypso?" Nico asked. "What are you talking about?" Leo blurted out to quickly. "You were talking to the dragon and you mentioned that Calypso would have loved him" Nico replied. "Oh" Leo said.

He decided he would just tell him, it wasn't as if he had anything to lose and Nico wouldn't tell anyone. "Have you ever met someone and fallen in love with them, no matter how annoying they are?" He asked. Leo heard Nico give a small laugh and answer "Yeah". Leo was surprised, he hadn't thought Nico would be the kind of person to fall in love. "Well lets just say that was our situation, we fell in love but I had to leave her because of this quest and I swore on the River Styx that I would go back for her no matter what" Leo said.

He sighed and looked up at Nico who was looking down on him again. "You love her that much?" He asked. Leo nodded. Nico whistled "Wow" he said. "I know" Leo said grinning a little. "Well then, I guess you should maybe try not to get killed on this quest, a promise on the River Styx is huge" Nico pointed out. Leo just nodded.

They were silent for a while before Leo heard a clicking coming from Festus. He walked over and listened. "He's saying there's land up ahead" Leo muttered. "What?" Nico asked coming down from the mast to stand beside Leo. "Festus, he said there's land up ahead" he said. "How do you understand him?" Nico asked, looking curious. "Its like Morse code I guess" Leo answered.

Nico nodded and looked over the figurehead. "Well, he's right. That must be Greece down there. We're getting closer, I can feel it" he said. "Great I'll go and wake the others, it's almost 8:00 any ways" Leo said, turning away towards the stairs. He turned where he knew Nico would still hear him. "Hey Nico" Leo shouted over. "Yeah?" Nico replied turning away from Festus to look at Leo. "I would really appreciate it if you didn't go telling everyone about, you know, Calypso" he said stuttering a little. He was sure he was going a little red, he just hoped he wouldn't set himself on fire... Again. "Don't worry, I won't. I know what it's like, having a secret and not being ready for people to know." Nico turned back around to look at the horizon.

Leo stood for a few minutes. There was more to Nico di Angelo than he realised. Than anyone realised. He was sure Nico was hiding something from them all but Leo just shrugged it off. He didn't want to push the guy, Nico had been through enough already. He walked down the stairs and went into the mess hall to grab 2 cooking pot lids. He held them like symbols and walked back into the corridor.

He grinned and clashed them together shouting "Time to get up" down the corridor. He went back to the mess hall and put the lids back and went to his room to get the tool belt he always wore (he had forgotten it earlier). When he went up the stairs Nico was back up on the mast looking at the horizon whilst Coach Hedge shouted up to him asking where they were, Piper and Jason came up from below holding hands with Frank and Hazel chatting loudly behind them. He walked over and joined them, smiling as he saw land coming closer and closer beneath them.

Someday that land would be the island of Ogygia and he would see Calypso standing on the beach, waiting for him.

_Someday Leo _he thought.

_Someday._


	2. Percy Goes To School

**Authors Note: Hey guys, this one shot is set between Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian and is based on a head cannon I read on pinterest. Chiron has told Percy to go and lay low for a while so he doesn't bring attention to himself in the world of the Gods and get killed by Kronos before everything is prepared for the Prophecy. Percy is in school and discovers a secret that no one else knows. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Percy Goes To School

Percy really wasn't having a very good morning First off he had missed his bus to school meaning he had to walk all the way there. Then on the walk a hell hound decided to chase him. He had taken the hell hound down with Riptide but it had surprised him from behind; giving him a huge scratch on his arm that was now staining his whole uniform in blood.

_This is gonna be hard to explain _he thought to himself. When he was finished with the hell hound and all that was left was a pile of dust and the smell of sulphur, he looked down at his watch. _Oh crap _he thought as he started running. He was 10 minutes late for his first lesson (History) and the school was still at least 5 minutes away. When he arrived he ran to his locker and threw his bag in, taking only Riptide with him (In the form of a ball point pen).He raced through the corridors and eventually found the classroom he was looking for. He slammed the door open not even thinking to be quiet.

Catching his breath he looked around the classroom, noticing everyone was staring at him, including his teacher. "Hey" He said with a small smirk to the class. His teacher, Mr August just stared at him for a few seconds before saying "Percy, could I speak to you outside for a second" Percy nodded and walked outside, thankful that no one could see him as he examined his arm.

There was quite a lot of blood and it looked a lot worse than it actually was. Percy also thought about what he would say. Some of the excuses that he thought of were not very good. They ranged from 'A guy stabbed me with a knife' to 'I ran into a tree'. _I'm totally screwed, here's another school that'll kick me out _he thought to himself. A feeling of guilt crept up on him. Chiron had asked for him to lay low, try and be normal for a while and not get involved in anything Prophesy related until he absolutely needed to. His mom would be disappointed as well.

He heard the door open behind him and Mr August walked out. For some reason he had his bag with him and he was raking through it. When he found what he was looking for he looked at Percy and tossed him a small packet. Inside there was a square of Ambrosia, the food of the Gods. "Didn't think you were the only half-blood around here, did you?" His teacher asked him with a small smile. Percy wanted to reply with something smart but instead all that came out was "Urm..."

He looked at the ambrosia then back at his teacher. "Well go on, eat it, what happened to you any ways?" Mr August said sounding annoyed, "Hell hound" Percy replied taking the Ambrosia out of it's packet. His teacher sighed "I have a class to get back to, we can talk later. Come and see me at lunch" He looked at Percy and when he nodded, turned back to the classroom and closed the door behind him. Percy stood confused for a few seconds then, after eating the ambrosia, walked into the classroom and sat at the back.

The whole morning dragged. Percy looked at his watch every few seconds to see if it was any closer to lunch. A half-blood in his school! How had he not noticed? Well he had only been in the school for about week. Eventually after a long morning of Maths and English, Percy made his way back to the History classroom and waited until all of the other kids had filed out.

He knocked then walked in to see Mr August sitting reading a book at his desk. "Ah, Mr Jackson" He said as he placed a bookmark in his book and placed it on the desk in front of him. He motioned to a chair. "Why not sit down?" He offered. Percy sat and asked his first question. "What cabin were you in?" The teacher replied straight away with "6". Percy knew that was the Athena cabin. He looked at his teacher and noticed he had the blonde hair and grey eyes all of the other children of Athena had (Although his hair was streaked with grey, dulling the colour).

"What about you?" His teacher asked bringing him back to the conversation. "3" Percy replied. His teacher gave a little gasp. "But that's... Impossible! There are no children of the Big 3" He said in a surprised tone of voice. Percy gave a small laugh at this "Obviously, you haven't heard the news from Camp Half-blood for a few years" He said. His teacher just looked at him raising his eyebrows as if asking for an explanation. Percy sighed. "Well, I'm a son of Poseidon. There's also Thalia; Daughter of Zeus and there's Nico; Son of Hades" He said counting down on his fingers. "Ah" his teacher commented.

Percy felt a little awkward explaining all of this, it was old gossip that had dissapeared from conversations at camp. Now everything was about the Prophecy and where they thought Luke/Kronos was going to strike next. Percy decided to ask his teacher one last question. "How long was it since you were at camp?" Mr August thought for a second then answered "Around 20 years". Percy nodded. "Well, no offence or anything, but now would kind of be a really bad time to decide you want to come back. See we're kind of in the middle of a sort of...war" He said.

His teacher looked shocked. "I'm older than all the Demi Gods at the camp. How is it dangerous for me not and for you?" He asked. "Well, we've been planning for a while and everyone knows the drill, kind of, for if anything happened" Percy replied. "Fair enough" Mr August said, knowing arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere.

They sat in silence then his teacher said "I will stay out of it, but can you promise me something?" Percy looked up and nodded. "Make sure you listen to children of Athena, they know what to do in battle. Our mother _is_ Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy you know" Percy grinned a little. Mr August reminded him of Annabeth a bit. He missed her and couldn't wait to see her again, although the next time he would see her they would probably be in danger. "Don't worry, I learnt that a while ago" He answered. "You can go. Get some lunch and remember, you always have a fellow Demi-God here if you need anything" Percy nodded. "Bye then" he said and walked to the doorway.

Just as he pulled the door open he had a thought. It was completley random but he had to ask. "Oh, Mr August" He said. "Hmm?" was all he got in reply. "You ever heard of Daedalus?" He asked. His teacher looked a little confused at this then answered "Of course I have, why?" Percy grinned, he couldn't wait to tell Annabeth what he said next. "My friend, A daughter of Athena, has his laptop" Just before Percy left the room he saw his teachers expression change to shocked and jealous. Percy closed the door and laughed as he took off towards the lunch hall.

_Hope they have something blue _he thought, walking through the doors into the busy diner.

**Thanks for reading, Please Follow and Favourite if you liked it. Also review and say what you thought. Thanks!**


	3. Nico's Idea

**Authors Note: This one shot is set straight after Battle of the Labyrinth when Percy invites Nico inside for ice cream and cake after Nico says he knows a way to beat Kronos/Luke. Hope you like and if you do please Review/Favourite/Follow. Thanks!**

Nico's Idea

Nico di Angelo followed Percy through the window into the tiny bedroom. Nico couldn't believe he was going into Percy's apartment. He took in the room around him. It was small with a bed and a small bedside table where there was a lamp and a pen (No doubts that was Riptide). "Happy Birthday by the way" Nico said "Thanks. Oh you might want to leave your sword in here, my moms boyfriends here" Percy said. Nico placed his sword so it was leaning against the wall.

Percy led Nico through the apartment until they were in the dining room where Tyson was winning a game of Monopoly against a woman who must be Percys mom and another guy Nico didn't recognise who must be her boyfriend. Nico had never met Tyson but he had seen him at camp a few times. "Mom,Paul,Tyson, this is Nico di Angelo. He's a friend from came up the fire escape" Percy said making the three of them turn and look at him. Nico suddenly felt self concious as everyone was staring at him. "Err... Hi" he mumbled.

Ms Jackson stood up and walked over, Paul did the same thing. "Nice to meet you Nico" she said shaking his hand. "You too, Ms Jackson" Nico replied. Percy's mom laughed, "Please, just call me Sally" she said stepping back. Paul also shook his hand while introducing himself. Tyson just waved and Nico waved back. A phone rang and Paul racked in his pocket until he found it. "Gotta take this, be right back" He said as he went into the other room and closed the door.

"So Nico, whos your godly parent?" Sally asked. Nico looked at Percy who nodded saying it was all right to continue. "Hades is my father" He muttered. Sally nodded as Paul came back into the room. "Want cake?" Percy asked. Nico looked at the cake that was on the table, it was blue and looked amazing. "Please" he said. He was starving, being in the underworld most of the time did that to you. That and the fact he shadow travelled everywhere.

Percy went and got a huge slice of cake and brought it back over. "Can we go somewhere more private" Nico asked taking the plate of cake. "Yeah" Percy said. They walked back to Percy's bedroom and Percy sat on the bed. Nico went over and sat beside him when Percy waved him over. "So, you know how I can beat Luke?" Percy asked looking at Nico with his sea green eyes. Nico twisted his ring around his finger, refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah, I think" He replied. Nico took a bite of his cake. It was amazing! When he had swallowed it he revealed his idea with Percy. "Have you heard of the Achilles?" Nico asked, lifting his head to look at Percy. Percy thought for a moment, "He's the guy who had the weak heel, right?" Percy asked. Nico nodded, "Yeah. He was dipped in the River Styx by his mother. This made his body invulnerable to any weapons" he said. "So?...Oh wait" Percy said.

Nico saw he had figured out the idea. "So, you want me to go and take a bath in the River Styx?" Percy asked. Nico sighed, "Wish I could say no but I'm afraid that was the plan" he said. "Oh" Percy said. It was silent for a few seconds while Nico finished his cake. When he was done he spoke up. "It's the only way to defeat Kronos. Who knows what he can do now that he's possessing Luke" Percy nodded. "Well, can you give me some time to, you know... think about it?" Percy asked. Nico stood up, "Yeah, think about it. But when the time comes it's a yes or no answer" Nico said.

Percy smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it, when the time comes to decide I will" Percy said. "So, you staying?" Percy asked. Nico thought for a second then shook his head. "I have to go" he lied. Percy nodded then Nico turned to leave, grabbing his sword from where it stood against the wall. "Oh and Nico" Percy said. "Yeah" Nico said without turning. "If you need anything you can trust me" Percy said. "OK" Nico muttered as he stepped through the window. He climbed out the fire escape then went down the stairs.

He found himself in an alleyway. He stood there for a while, making sure Percy wouldn't see him if he looked down the fire escape. Nico couldn't help thinking about turning back, going and joining Percy and his family who were playing games and laughing, having fun, eating cake. He sighed. _No Nico, not today, you have work to do _he thought to himself. He also thought about Bianca. Seeing Percy with his family made him miss her even more. He closed his eyes and brought a picture up clear in his mind. The Underworld, the only place he could call home.

He breathed in and stepped forward. Shadows swirled around him and he felt the rush he felt whenever he shadow travelled. The shadows stopped swirling and he found himself looking out on the River Styx. He sat down and leant against a dead looking tree. He was tired off the shadow travelling and needed a power nap.

_First sleep, then work _he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and saw Percy staring at him with those sea green eyes, his messy black hair sticking up in all different angles, his shocked face when he saw Nico on the fire escape. Nico shook his head. _Stop thinking about Percy Jackson _he thought to himself as he started drifting into unconsciousness. But it was no use. He fell asleep thinking of the one demi-god he wished he could forget.


	4. Designing the Hades Cabin

**Authors Note: This one shot is set after The Last Olympian and is when Nico is building the Hades Cabin at Camp Half-blood. Hope you like it and please Review/Follow/Favourite. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Designing the Hades Cabin

Nico di Angelo stood a few metres back from the space that would someday hold Cabin 13 at Camp Half-Blood. Since the end of the Battle of Manhattan all of the Demi-Gods , however major or minor their parents were, would have a cabin to call home at the camp and Nico had been put in charge of the Hades Cabin, Cabin 13. He guessed this was because of the fact that he was the only child of Hades still alive.

He missed his sister Bianca, but he knew he had to try and move on. He had held a grudge about her death with Percy Jackson for a long time but he had, eventually, forgiven him. His fatal flaw was holding a grudge. Any ways; Percy was the reason that all of the new cabins were being built and more demi-gods than ever were being brought to the camp. There were 8 new cabins being built altogether and Nico looked around at the other campers who were starting to build cabins for their parents half blood children.

They had all started and the cabins were starting to take shape. Nico looked back to the area he had to work with. _Stop procrastinating _he thought to himself. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing. He had never been the kind of person who would ever think to make anything and now he had to make a cabin for future children of Hades to stay in. He decided the walls would be black, his favourite colour, and began to think of how he was supposed to build without materials. He had an idea. He concentrated and felt the Earth move beneath him.

When it stopped he looked in front of him where there were blocks of obsidian. He grinned and summoned some of the undead to help him. They knew what to do without him telling them and he sat down thinking what else he could add to the cabin to make it look like the cabin for children of Hades. He looked behind him and saw Percy looking over at the cabin from a couple of metres away. When Percy noticed him he walked over. "Looking good Nico" Percy said as he approached. Nico felt himself start to blush. _Stop it _he shouted at himself internally.

He looked away "Thanks Percy, I'm really no good at this, I don't really know what I'm doing" He mumbled making sure Percy couldn't see his face as he was most likely bright red. "Don't worry, it's looking great, just don't give up" Percy said then he turned and walked away, probably to see Annabeth. Nico shook his head and looked back to the cabin. His undead helpers had almost made the buildings shape.

Nico had an idea. He left his undead workers to finish off and walked over to the Hephaestus cabin and knocked on the door. The door was opened by the counsellor Jake Mason. "Yeah?" he asked looking down at Nico from the doorway. Nico suddenly felt nervous "Doyouhaveanygreekfire?" He mumbled in a rush getting a confused look from Jake. "What, didn't catch that?" Jake asked.

Nico sighed and spoke up. "I said, do you have any Greek fire? I just thought you might since you guys are always making things with it" Jake stood still for a second then gave a little laugh. "Of course we have, is this for Cabin 13?" He asked. "Yeah" Nico replied. "Follow me" Jake said and he led the way to the armoury. On the way Nico saw the other campers looking at the undead workers building with the obsidian.

He smiled a little when he noticed how strange it looked "Wait here" Jake said when they arrived and he walked inside. Nico stood for a few minutes looking at the sky then Jake returned holding a metal box. "Be careful with this, don't turn it upside down" He said as he handed it over to Nico. "Don't worry, I'll look after it" Nico said holding the box protectively.

He turned and made his way back to the Hades Cabin where he saw the obsidian walls and the roof were done. The undead workers had dissipated when their job was done. Nico opened the metal box and found four torches that burnt bright green standing in slots in the box. He called upon a couple of undead workers who took the torches from him straight away and fixed them to the outside walls of the cabin.

Nico decided it needed something that related to the underworld and concentrated on the ground. An animal skull appeared about a metre in front of him. He called one of the workers to get it and fix it to the cabin. When the worker was done, Nico stepped back and looked at the cabin. He saw that the workers had left gaps for windows and a bigger gap for the door. The Greek fire left long shadows flickering on the obsidian walls that seemed to shine a little in the sunlight.

It didn't look like much, but it was a start. He looked around and saw a few other campers staring at the cabin. Someone saw him looking and gave him a thumbs up before returning to work on their own cabin. Finally children of Hades would have somewhere they could call home.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please remember to review!**


	5. Percy and Jason- Anniversary Planners

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, Sorry about being gone for ages. I've been so busy with school and stuff so I hope you can forgive me. Anyway this One shot is based after Blood of Olympus and Jason is trying to plan for his and Pipers official 1 year anniversary at Camp Half-Blood. Hope you enjoy and please favourite and follow and please leave a review, they really help. Thanks!**

* * *

Percy and Jason – Anniversary Planners.

There was a knock on the cabin door and Percy groaned. He looked at his watch and saw the time and decided whoever was waking him up at this ridiculous time on a weekend was going to regret their decision. He walked over to the door and when he opened it he saw Jason standing there. "Morn-" Jason started but Percy cut him off with "Dude, ever heard of a lie in?". Jason looked at his watch. "Percy, It's 11 in the morning" Jason said. "Yeah, lie in for me is anytime after 12" Percy countered.

Jason raised his eyebrows and held his hands up in mock surrender. "OK then I guess that means you don't want to hear my amazing idea for today" He said as he turned to walk away. Percy held Jason's shoulder and turned him back around. "Well now I'm awake there's no point in going back to sleep. What's the plan". Jason grinned. "Knew you wouldn't resist, meet me at Cabin 1 when, you know, you're ready". Percy looked down at himself and saw he had his PJ's on. He laughed as he ran his hand through his bed head. "OK" he said and Jason walked away.

Percy closed the door and pulled on his jeans and Camp-Half Blood T-Shirt. It was cool to have Jason around at camp now. Piper and Annabeth had claimed Saturdays as girl days so they had been hanging out a lot lately. When he was ready Percy grabbed Riptide from his desk and strolled over to the Zeus cabin. He could smell the strawberries from the fields and felt hungry. He hadn't had breakfast but he would get round to food when he heard Jason's plan. Jason stood leaning against his cabin, his imperial gold glasses sparkling in the sun.

"What's up, sparky?" Percy said with a grin and he walked over. Jason scowled, "So you heard Pipes call me that" he sighed rolling his eyes. Percy nodded. "Now, what's the plan?" Percy asked in a serious tone. Jason looked a little nervous. "Well I was wondering if you could help me plan something special" Jason started. "Oooo, like what?" Percy asked. "Well, Piper and I have been together for exactly a year and I need to do something special for her" Jason said. Percy smiled. He had been with Annabeth for a few years now and knew how it felt to be in Jasons position. "I know the perfect thing" Percy said. "Come on, we have work to do" Percy said and as they walked, Percy broke down the plan.

* * *

It was a few hours later when they finished. Jason looked down and smiled. They were on the beach at Camp Half-Blood and on the floor in front of them was a picnic blanket and a basket full of food. There were some flowers that Katie Gardener had gave them. "It looks good, she's going to love it" Percy said. "I hope so" Jason replied. He was nervous. Percy looked up at the hill leading down to the beach and saw two figures. "There they are, I'll send her down here" He said. "Good luck man" He said holding his fist up. Jason bumped it with his own and Percy left him alone.

Jason watched as Percy joined the two figures at the top of the hill. Percy hugged Annabeth and Piper started down the hill towards Jason. Gods he was nervous. Piper looked so beautiful today. Her hair was tied back in a plait and there was a feather clipped so it went into the plait. "Hey" Piper said giving Jason a hug. "Hey" Jason replied. "What's going on, Percy was grinning like a maniac up there" Piper asked. Jason moved walked and motioned for Piper to follow. "We've been together for a year now and I wanted to do something for you so, Surprise... I guess" Jason said as he sat down.

Piper gasped and went and sat down beside him. "You remembered" She said and smiled. "Yeah, so. Food?" Jason asked. Piper laughed and they dug into the basket. They sat chatting for about an hour then they heard a shout from the top of the hill. Jason looked up and his eyes widened. "They've found us" He shouted. Clarrise la Rue and some other campers including Percy, Annabeth, The Stolls, Nico, Will and the whole Ares cabin ran towards them both and lifted them up.

Percy grinned as he helped lift Jason. "Didn't think you would get out of this now would you" He asked. Jason glared at him. "You planned this" he said but then he grinned. Jason grabbed Pipers hand and just as the campers threw them in the water Jason flew upwards, taking Piper with him. "I love you" He said to her. "I love you too" Piper whispered and he pulled her into a kiss. The other campers cheered and they looked into each others eyes. So much had happened in the last year but all of it was worth it, to be here with her and all their friends.

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
